coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9513 (20th July 2018)
Plot Having had Susie checked over in hospital, Eva brings her back home. She hopes that Johnny’s jailed for his actions. Jenny and Liz rush to the hospital and hear that Johnny is groggy with only minor cuts and bruises. The police refuse to let them see him before they can formally question him. Jenny tells Liz that she knows her husband would never betray her. Eileen and Dev continue to try and convince Steve but their talk is interrupted by Tracy who is shocked to hear that their goal is to get him to call off the engagement. Steve insists he wants the marriage to go ahead and Eileen gives up. Bethany books an emergency therapist’s appointment for Craig. Tracy is livid that Steve is still talking to Eileen. Cathy and Chesney try to talk Gemma out of being with Henry and she threatens to hand in her notice. Chesney gives her his blessing. Eva worries that she’ll never be rid of Johnny and blasts Toyah when she sympathises with his plight. Gemma is delighted when Peter confirms a firm offer has been made for the pub. Liz confesses to a worried Steve that she loves Johnny and is thinking of taking up his offer of moving to Spain. Jenny overhears Johnny telling PC Fox that Liz persuaded him to give himself up. Kayla rips into Bethany for taking Craig to the therapist but changes her demeanour when she overhears Ryan talking about Ibiza and persuades Bethany to go with him for a few days. Allowed to see Johnny at last, Jenny is relieved to hear from him that he loves her and needs her help to get him out of his depressive state. Tearfully, he apologises for the way he’s treated her. Kayla is disappointed to hear from Craig that his counselling has sorted him out. She enjoys twisting the knife by saying Bethany’s off to Ibiza and could be gone months. Henry arranges for Gemma to go on a pub management course. Cathy tells her that she hopes it all works out for her. Steve admits to Dev that he has doubts about marrying but he doesn’t want to let Amy down. With Jenny out of the way, Liz goes into Johnny’s room. She shocked when he tells her that she betrayed him and showed him her true colours. He’s glad to have come to his senses and realised that his family are the important ones - not her. Liz rushes out in tears. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *PC Fox - Chloe Ewart *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Henry Newton - George Banks *Doctor - Nicholas Khan *PC Connolly - Stephen Hoyle *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Johnny's room and corridors Notes *This episode was broadcast at 9.30pm to allow for transmission of The Voice Kids in the programme's usual 8.30pm timeslot. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany makes Craig an appointment with his therapist, insisting he must not throw away his career; Tracy realises Eileen is trying to ruin her relationship; and Cathy and Chesney warn Gemma that Henry is not to be trusted. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,489,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns